The Voice
by Gravity-Chan
Summary: Mendy/Dorandy One-Shot based on Fairy Tail chapter 399. Rated T just in case.


**Aaaah, I can't even explain my feelings about the newest chapter of Fairy Tail. We must be getting close to the end, right? Anyway, I couldn't resist myself x3 this is a cute little one-shot about Doranbolt and Wendy from the middle of chapter 399. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! I really like this one-shot. I did my best to use vocabulary and make it as emotional as I imagined it must be for Wendy and Carla, having witnessed Acnologia's power up close. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Doranbolt collapsed onto his knees, his breath coming out in harsh, exhausted breaths. He braced his hands on the ground to keep himself upright and grimaced. <em>I didn't think doing a Direct Line to Magnolia would take up so much magic,<em> he thought.

Beside him, Wendy laid a hand on his shoulder, glancing down at him in concern. "Are you okay, Doranbolt?" she asked, biting her lip. She bit her lip; she hadn't meant for this to happen. Lifting her head, she surveyed her surroundings. All around them lay carnage. Bits of rock and wood from the buildings were strewn randomly, and the whole thing made it look as though a tornado had ripped through it.

In a way, it had. Wendy couldn't believe that this place had, not hours ago, been a bustling, happy city, and now there were hardly any buildings still standing. Even the Cardia Cathedral, once the most well-known building in Magnolia, had collapsed, colorful shards of glass littering the space it had once inhabited.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Doranbolt replied, struggling to catch his breath. The sight of the ruined city made him queasy, and he trained his eyes on the ground, clenching his teeth.

Carla watched as the large cube fell out of the sky, rocketing with a loud bang into the mountains far away from them. For a moment, a strong wind ruffled her fur, but it quickly vanished, bits of rubble clattering onto the ground. "That square-like object broke into pieces and crashed into the ground," she said.

"Everyone is still inside it," Wendy added, biting her lip with a worried expression. For a moment, she recalled Cait Shelter, the way it had disappeared from around her and left her alone. She hastily wiped away a tear that came to her eye, grinding her teeth. Fairy Tail wouldn't end up like Cait Shelter had, she knew it. They had to be okay. They just had to. "Warren too. We need him to be-" she trailed off suddenly, much to the confusion of her companions. Her body went rigid, and her breath caught in her throat.

She could hear the noise, the harsh beating of giant wings, far in the distance. Her body began to shake uncontrollably, and she fell onto her side, as if she were unable to support herself anymore. A roar resounded in her eardrums, and she could hear her heartbeat speed; _Da-dump. Da-dump._

"Wendy!?" Carla cried out, rushing to her friend's side. "Wendy, hang on! What's wrong?" she shook the small girl lightly. Wendy seemed to be almost in a daze, her lip quivering, her eyes wide with indescribable fear. _Da-dump. Da-dump. Da-dump._ her heart beat relentlessly in her chest, and her fingertips tingled as they curled themselves into the ground beneath her, seeking some sort of purchase. Her body curled in on itself until her face was hidden in her knees, her entire form shuddering.

"Wendy!" Doranbolt knelt down beside the shaking girl, touching her shoulder gently. Wendy cried out in response, the palpable fear in her voice making Doranbolt flinch and draw back his hand. He grimaced, lifting his gaze. _What could be causing her to react this way?_ he wondered, his mind swimming irrationally.

In truth, he was more worried about Wendy than anything. He had never seen her react to anything like this before, and it made him extremely worried for her safety.

It took him a moment, but finally, he heard the noise. It was barely audible, but it was reminiscent of something he had heard before. It was a roar, extremely familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. "What is… this sound?" he wondered aloud, lifting his head to search the sky.

Carla seemed to be able to hear the noise as well, and she had gone as rigid as Wendy, her eyes fixed on a space between two mountains, far away on the horizon. "It can't be…" she whispered, her tiny paws clenched into fists. She shook her head, not believing what she was hearing.

"What is it, Carla?" Doranbolt pressed. He knew this noise, he knew he did. It was so familiar; the sound of the roar sent a chill down his spine and made him want to collapse in a like manner to Wendy's.

Wendy mumbled something, moving her head to her eyes were visible to him. He choked on his breath when he saw her expression. Her eyes were wide and crazed, stricken with distress so great that it paralyzed her. The sense of foreboding she felt was crippling enough, her fingertips bloody from scrabbling at the ground beneath her. Then she lifted her head again, following Carla's gaze, and repeated her muffled phrase.

"Acnologia."

The name rolled off her tongue like poison, and made Doranbolt freeze in place, his eyes widening further. Acnologia, the dragon whom he had witnessed destroy Tenrou Island. The creature that had caused him seven years of grieving over the loss of his partner and her guildmates. The one he had blamed for Wendy's supposed death. "Impossible," he whispered. "It's here? But… why?"

Wendy whimpered, hiding her head once more as the form of the maleficent dragon became visible in the distance. It's very presence seemed to cause a pause in time, as if everyone in the area froze just to acknowledge the monster's existence. More than likely, that's what was happening.

Doranbolt tore his gaze from Acnologia's approaching form and looked down at Wendy. The poor girl was stricken, paralyzed, with undeniable fear, her legs pulled to her chest, her entire form shivering. He felt a spark of pity in him, despite the fact that he knew Wendy was quite capable of taking care of herself. He hated to see her in such a state. it made his heart wrench painfully and he wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how.

In an attempt to soothe her, Doranbolt reached out and placed his hand on Wendy's head, smoothing her hair away from her face. "Don't worry. It'll be okay," he promised, though it was a promise he wasn't sure he could keep. He didn't know anything about Acnologia, about what the dragon was capable of, except for what he had seen, and he was sure it wouldn't be hard for it to wipe them all out, but, strangely, his fear wasn't comparable to the concern he felt towards Wendy right now.

The bluenette lifted her head to stare at him. Her eyes were tear-streaked and red from crying, and dirt clung to the trails left by her tears, as well as to her sweat- covered forehead. She let out a choked sob and flung herself into Doranbolt's arms, burying her face in his chest. "I'm afraid," she whispered, fisting her hands in the fabric of his shirt.

Doranbolt rested his chin on the top of Wendys head, rubbing her back comfortingly. "I'm here for you," he replied, pulling her close to him, as if he could shield her from what was happening all around them. Carla crawled into the space between the two's legs, huddling down and covering her ears with her paws to block out the noise from around them.

Acnologia was directly above them by this point, its deafening roars making Doranbolt's ears ring as he held Wendy against his chest. He refused to look at the dragon, keeping his eyes fixed on Wendy's blue hair as he gently caressed her head.

Wendy sniffed loudly, pulling her head back from Doranbolt's chest momentarily. She locked her brown gaze with his green one, her eyes conveying her feelings. She was unguarded, utterly vulnerable, every emotion out in the open for him to see. "Doranbolt, I…" she began, but she trailed off.

Doranbolt smiled, moving his hand from her head to cup her cheek. "I know," he replied, and as the monster known as Acnologia bore down on them, he leaned down and captured Wendy's lips with his.

Wendy had never felt so safe.


End file.
